ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ancy
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:AncientMinisterz. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 18:38, January 15, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Another Welcome (not automated) Welcome! I see you've earned some basic badges already. Now, don't make edits for no reason just to get a badge, but maybe you could beat me on the leaderboard! (I'm #1!) Remember, the leaderboard only shows the 19 greatest users (achievement-wise). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Interview Page Actually, that's a really good idea. ^^ Each user can have a section on it, and people could write their questions under the header, and then the user could answer it. I like it! :D --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) CCC2 Well, of course there should be a CCC2! :D And I like the musical idea, I'm just not sure how we would pull it off. Luckily we have nearly a year to think it over. XDDDD Say, do you think we should do some other giant crossovers at other special points during the year? Because I'm not sure if I can wait that long. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Interviews Hi! In the interviews are we going to chat and ask question and I think It's a really cool idea for that. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S Did you created War of the World Crossover? CCC Please donnot send me stuff about Splix 10. Larry1996 has all creative control over Splix 10 now, therefore, you must send messages about Splix 10 to him. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 00:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Format Sure! Anyone can. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 14:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 20:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aliens They're listed on the Simien 10 page. (I'm creating wanted pages. I search for the title, then use the results to make the page with just enough info.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 21:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sem 2.10 Can you give me the list of episodes of Sem 2.10? I want to put on the Whirlwind, Acidrain, Megabite, Icecube, Superglue and Eulgrepus pages the episodes where they appear in Sem 2.10. Oh, and in My kitty in the Tree there are two problems with Jetstream and Eulgrepus parts (In the comments the problems are pointed out). Omernoy121 08:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture I tried to use your picture, but I couldn't find it when I tried to upload it, so I had to make a new one. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 22:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Special Guest Hey,you say you want to be my special guest.Well,here are the question: * What is your favorite series? * When you will make Omni-World? * Who is your favorite user? Okay,that's all.Don't forget to write your answer in my talk page.And one again,BTMT rate just 9/10,why?By Brianultimatedragon. Boy or girl Hey,you're a boy or girl? (i'm a boy) Don't forget to write your answer in my talk page.By Brianultimatedragon. Omni-World I just read the two episodes, and they're pretty good. I wonder what the storyline will be when it advances. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 13:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Art ...aw, sure, why not? XD Should she be wearing anything in particular, or should I just make her "naked" like the rest of the Omnitrix aliens? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes it does. XDDDD Also, hair or no? If so, what color? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Kaykay cool cool. And nope, I'm good. :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Here, have a Dittie. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) BTMT Crossovers I guess you have a reason to be annoyed by the crossovers. In fact, P&F's appearance in He's Back! and Ultimate Aggregor... Again have no continuity with my P&F Fanon series. You don't need to know about it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 22:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Omni-World Opinion Dude,Omni-World is the best.You are a geinus. An idea for an episode could be where ditto learns kung-fu and everytime Brainstorm makes him mad ,he beats him up called "Crazy Karate Kid". Just an idea,though Redoalien 14:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE:RE: Omni-World Opinion Cool! Let`s stop responding so we`re not here ALL day.Wikis are sometimes addicting. ^_^Redoalien 14:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Character Hey Ancient my best friend,do you want to become one of the character in Question for Ben 10 special?The title is Question for Ben 10 : Hawaiian Vacation.You will use your DNAtrix.The aliens you have is aliens in original series,alien force,and ultimate alien Goodbye!!! (Brianultimatedragon) Question for Ben 10 Redirect Is it okay if I redirect Nanoship's user and talk pages to yours? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 22:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Icon You are now May's featured user! Also, your series is May's featured series. Whenever you change your icon, update this file, or else it won't be accurate. If you don't know how, I'll tell you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 21:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Whirlwind Of course you can give him a amazing form. Omernoy121 11:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template I also can't make templates from scratch. I just copy them from other templates. What do you want it to be for? B-T-M-T ""Calvin: Hobbes, where do you think we go when we die? Hobbes: Pittsburgh? Calvin: You mean when we're good or bad?" 20:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: LMN and Paperboy Hmm... I thought they'd look less like mine than they did. Maybe because we both used the same program (Paint). Of course, I'm not as good in Paint as you are. Thanks anyway. B-T-M-T ""Calvin: Hobbes, where do you think we go when we die? Hobbes: Pittsburgh? Calvin: You mean when we're good or bad?" 13:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) That's not exactly what I meant. I meant I'm not as good as you at Paint. I can see the confusion that might have caused. However, I'm not saying that you aren't a good writer, too. RE: Confusion Yeah. Well, LMN and Paperboy are the only two (that I can think of right now) that I made myself with paint. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Permission? Dear AncientMinisterz, Can I use Omni-World once in a crossover-episode of My Series. K.I.T. 00:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE: Admin Well, I would give you admin status if I could. Another right for users is called a "bureaucrat," and they can make others bureaucrats, regular admins, or rollbacks. (Rollback comes with being an admin.) I'm only a regular admin. Also, we have enough admins, six being active. (If Ultimate alien, a bureaucrat, would make his new account an admin, then we'd have seven.) As for the Candidates for Adminship thingy, we don't have one here as far as I know. I think six (or seven) admins is enough for a wiki of 5,069 articles. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Fan Lists You can't add yourself to a fan list. Of course you like your own series, but it makes it look like there are more fans than there really are. (That may sound like I'm saying that your show isn't good, but I don't mean that.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Permission Granted Thanks.I know about the Ambrura system,Ben gets sucked into the Omnitrix`s database.Plz make more Omni-World episodes!!!K.I.T. 20:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ I apprecieate the edit on "TF Episodes",but A Trip To Omni-World is episode #15. K.I.T. 23:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Ancy,what do you think if our wiki enabled Chat? I will be very happy if Chat is enabled! Goodbye!!! 08:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Need Help? If the reason Apples In The Elementree is not in progress because you can`t figure out how to start it,I can help: Starting Idea: It`s a nice autum day,and the gang is strolling through the forest and see Elementree growing healthy as ever. Wildvine:Elementree,why aren`t your leaves falling off? Elementree:I don`t know.I`m just too joyful to lose leaves. Ditto:That`s not normal for trees.No effence,but why aren`t you acting normal? Elementree:I don`t know how! Ultimate Cnnonbolt:We`ll teach you. Gang & Elementree:Yeah!﻿ Scene shows the gang in the park with Elementree & a portable chalk board. Eye Guy:Okay,first trees have to release oxeygon for us to breathe. Elementree:But farting isn`t nice. Ditto:Wait!Oxeygon is...Tree Farts?!(gags)........ I hope you accept my starter.Peace Out!.......Redoalien 02:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) New Omni-World episode Hey Ancy,i don't want to sound weird but.....When you will make Apples In The Elementree?Two user ask you this same question (Redoalien and me)Please make that episodes as soon as you can. Sweet Victory! 14:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You writing it right now?Yay! Sweet Victory! 15:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being the User of the month. I have been lacking on edits but I still check the wiki everyday.Still Congrats. User_ Talk:Batking30 Brandon 10 is Cool! 20:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Picture Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Thank you for telling me. Re:Picture Thanks. But I'm going to put a new one up anyway, not entirely for this but because my Brainstorm has something different on it. Solo28 19:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Twitter Hey,can i follow you on Twitter (i'm already did it) Sweet Victory! 09:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey,you on chat? Sweet Victory! 13:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) New form Hello,i have a gift for you......Amazing Chromastone! And i'm planned a new form: Negative Form,the alien color will be inverted like your Amazing Form.Is it okay if my Negative Form is similar to your Amazing Form? Note:If yes,this alien will be in your series and my series. Sweet Victory! 16:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually i planned that the Omnitrix symbol will become purple when going Negative. Sweet Victory! 16:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Crossover I was hoping if i could do a crossover episode with your series.Charbel2001 "There's always light at the end of a tunnel just make sure it's not a train" Negative Ninjbot Hey Ancy,can i give your Ninjbot a Negative Form?If yes,you can take it.Congrats for getting Lucky 32,000 edit! Sweet Victory! 06:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I will give it to you in....10 minutes maybe? Sweet Victory! 06:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Here the pictures: HAVE FUN! Note:You online in chat? Sweet Victory! 06:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Links Sure thanks, but that's the link to the wikia page, I want the links to the real episodeIT STRIKES FEAR INTO MY ENEMIES 10:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Chatting Wanna chattin'? Sweet Victory! 11:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: links Ok, thanks IT STRIKES FEAR INTO MY ENEMIES 11:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Pisciss? Hey,i just want to know.Your species in your userpage is Splixson,but your home planet is Pisciss? P.S: Online in chat? Sweet Victory! 14:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossover I want to do a crossover with Sem 2.10 not Omniworld.I was also wondering if we could as a dialogue. There's always light at the end of a tunnel just make sure it's not a train Re:Re:Re:Re:Crossover We'll both write the dialogue .User:Charbel2001 Re:Crossover Title How about u choose the title of your choise.User:Charbel2001 Re:Re:Re:Crossover title cool title.User:Charbel2001 Crossover plot nice idea but its too short.I like the part where the Novatrix was beeping and how they met but i was thinking that they would be facing a bigger threat than Ultimate Rick which is Demeonstar and Inbenton and Azeroth and the strongest villain u have.The 2 teams will be stopping Demonstar from trying to penetrate Planet Zargon.User:Charbel2001 Crossover Hey, want to cross over Plumbers and Omni-World? It is half a crossover already because of Dittie in both series. The idea meanwhile: Dittie is reminded of Ditto and her friends back in Omniworld. Exypnos builds a machine so they could enter the Omnitrix and they do enter. They meet, and that is the end of my idea. Give me more ideas for the plot. And another thing, in which year was Omni-World when Dittie went to training (like in which timeline of series)? Omernoy121 12:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossovr plot We'll write the same way likeThe Colossal Christmas crossover.User:Charbel2001 Re:Crossover date We can do the crossover tomorrow since its a saturday.I dont have any problem with the alien scanning thing.User:Charbel2001 DNAtrix Rising plot Hey,this is my guess about DNAtrix Rising plot: 1.The DNAtrix act weird,so Sem and his friends investigate it. P.S: Now i'm ranked #17! Sweet Victory! 07:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe: 2.A strong villain come to earth,then DNAtrix Master Control is activated P.S: Online? Sweet Victory! 08:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Fred 2.40 I wrote a small introduction.I didn't start the dialogue thing yet.U have to edit too in the dialogue format thing.User:Charbel2001 Re:Re:Fred 2.40 Sounds good i'll erase the summary.User:Charbel2001 Re:Re: Crossover My series doesn't have any villains, except one Emotion alien, and a Ripjaws for a villain in the final. Maybe somehow aliens from Albedo's omnitrix pass through the device used to enter Omni-World and attack Omniworld. About the writing thing, I remember when the Ultimate omnitrix and Simien 10 crossed I wrote the part from Simien 10's view and Waiyenoo wrote from Ultimate Omnitrix's view. So you will write the Omniworld version and I will write the Plumbers version. Is it okay? Omernoy121 09:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Ancy. I have seen you did many constructive edits to this wiki. Since, most of this wiki's administrators (that includes me) have not been inactive these days, would you like to be a rollback? =D Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 11:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Vacation Well, I'm not quite back yet (or I would've removed the notification). Once in a while I get some free time, and I sometimes check on things here. It is fun, by the way. It's almost over, and I'm just at my grandparents' house for our annual thing we do. I'll change the notification to explain the free time thing. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Icon Don't use the same original picture as the one for your icon when you update the one on the home page. If the picture doesn't have the right dimensions, the picture will be slightly, if not greatly, distorted in your icon box. An example is your last one (with Echo Echo). The picture on the home page was bigger than your real icon. Just right click on the icon and save the image (in that state) to your computer, and reupload it as a new version of your icon picture for the home page. Simple! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Someone Hey Ancy,someone messed up with your Omni-World episode guide,but i reverted the edit,that someone was the same people who create "A visit from Eon" without your permission,i put that Visit from Eon to Candidates for Deletion. P.S: I will start a new series. Sweet Victory! 06:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait,how do you do that? And......Are you seriously become a rollback? P.S: It's not started yet. Sweet Victory! 07:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Xat I tried it right now. Don't ever look back,on the world closing in,be on the attack,with your wings on the wind,oh the games will begin. And it's sweet,sweet,sweet victory! 14:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ult.Echo Echo Okay,here the picture you requested on,Ult.Echo Echo without Omnitrix Symbol! Eh,i mean Ultimatrix. WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 06:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hey Ancy, can ou help me with my new series, Dan 10:Time Warrior? Dan Tennyson 01:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson "It's a TRAP!"Dan Tennyson 01:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art I was just wondering if you were any good at making fan art? Brian Ultimate Dragon has informed me that you are. I have been looking for someone to create a fan art image of a new alien name FuzzBall. If you can make images it would be GREATLY appreciated as I am good at drawing on paper but completely hopeless on a computer. Thanks in advance. --Evolved To'kustar 09:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dittie Nah, I don't need another pic if it is the same with the name. But can you make maybe a smaller version? The original is HUGE. Omernoy121 12:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Wanna be friends Ancy? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 15:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Stan 14 Hey Ancy! Can you read Episode 1 for me? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 18:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Chatting Wanna come,so many people there! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 06:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ??? What a stupid adventure we had in chat,right? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 06:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yahoo! Messenger Hey,do you have an account at Yahoo! Messenger? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 13:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) But you have Twitter,*laughs* Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 13:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for putting Sea Monster in the Season 1 finale. I saw the message about it. Thank You! Rank Could you rank my series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX, it would mean a lot if someone with a series as great as yours ranked my series. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 05:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: A few things 1. Okay thank you I'm going to start it sometime after Stan 14. 2.Cool 3. What ever. And sorry. 4.Okay? Competition Hi, Ancy, I know you have some great aliens so I was just making you aware that I am running a competition for a new alien in my series. If you don't want to partake in it I don't mind though was just making you aware. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 07:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, if you would read this (User blog:Weirdo Guy/Please Donate), it states I can use your aliens (because I have received permission). Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) CHATTERING WANNA COME? Brianultimatedragon (Say WAZZUP?! in my talk page now! WAZZUP?! (for you XD) - Want to discuss with me? Click here! ) 12:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) CHAT!!! OPEN THE XAT CHAT IN THE HOMEPAGE NOW!!!! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Avatar What's your Icon supposed to be? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 08:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) OK... Ok, just don't use it TOO much.It's my PERSONAL propety, i've spent 50 minutes to make it. Uhh...what? Parmission Can I upload this photo of Waylighter glowing on his page?Together,I Know We Can Build An Earwax Candle! (Talk - Blog - ) 17:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Hello Ancy,can you please visit (And contributes) in Alien X Fan Fiction Wiki. I'm an admin there.The founder is ET. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 05:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Chatting Ya online? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 13:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Fusion I make a fusion of Hopefull (ET series) and Waterflush.--------> Also,can I use Waterflush? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! (He will appear in my new series or QFB) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admins You're right. But Weirdo Guy and Waiyenoo are here, and Batking's only gone temporarily (I think). We could use one more, though. I think I was promoted to bureaucrat. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 14:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Ancy I was wondering if you could read my newest episode here! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 15:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Wordbubble Krakken May I use him? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 18:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Re: Stuff What contest did I win fourth place in? Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 20:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Fred 2.40 The crossover is done so we can stop editing it.User:Charbel2001 Re: Wiki Wars You can write the second chapter, just say that you wrote it. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 11:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin If you mean make you an admin, yes. I'll do it right now. For future reference, only leave messages at the bottom. I had to look at the page history to realize who left what message since I'm so used to new ones on the bottom. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats for being an admin! P.S: I got my first "Gold Sumo Slammer" card badges. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm Why do you have Me as Mortal Enemy? I changed that awhile ago. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 16:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Block Warnings For future reference, please give users an official warning before blocking. If they ignore it and continue, then block them. I was blocked once here (as an IP) and once on Ben 10 Planet that way. Both were from misunderstandings, and I couldn't explain. Also, don't block very heavily. That IP block with a September expiry is a little too much all at once. I usually start at three days. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) That's alright. I only stop warning people when they need to be blocked again. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Idea! I came up with an idea for the Omni-World Season 2 premire: An episode called Rock the Ambura where my new alien,Georock(read the page 4 his powers.) goes crazy and a bunch of his duplicates terrorize Omni-World,he must be stopped!--...to slap his watch,But does not ''transform ''yet. Remember that,'cause you-know-who-usaur's not in this episode!-Gear Up! 17:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC)(Redoalien) Blocked Hey Ancy,I block you.No,just kidding. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 05:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Award This is your prize for sending me a "Craziest Dare".---------> Post it on your userpage Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) New Idea! I came up with an idea for the Omni-World Season 2 premire: An episode called Rock the Ambura where my new alien,Georock(read the page 4 his powers.) goes crazy and a bunch of his duplicates terrorize Omni-World,he must be stopped! Does this signature make me look fat?Be Honest! (Talk - Blog - ) 17:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) NEW Idea!(And A question 4 U) I came up with an idea for the Omni-World Season 2 premire: An episode called Rock the Ambura where my new alien,Georock(read the page 4 his powers.) goes crazy and a bunch of his duplicates terrorize Omni-World,he must be stopped! P.S.When will there be more Sem 2.10 and/or Omni-World episodes? Does this signature make me look fat?Be Honest! (Talk - Blog - ) 22:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) WoT If you have anything to discuss or whatever about WoT,please chat with the others here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brianultimatedragon/WoT:_Creators_Only Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Series list If you could put my series, Kurt 10, on the series list, please do Andreas! 22:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Something I made Since you are the creator of Omni-World, I want to tell you about something (I really don't know how to desrcibe it) I made, Parodied Aliens. Basically it's aliens the I made a parody of them through their names mostly. Until now I made just Rath's parody, Math, check it out. Roads said it was really funny on my blog.   i like apples 14:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sem 2.10 Can I use Sem 2.10 as a series in my new crossover?   i like apples 15:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Insults Insulting users is against the rules. Yes, I found that, with help of Brian on the chat. Don't expect something on the Internet to be a secret forever (if you did). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Insult I'm not stalking. I was in the chat, and Brian brought it up and linked to it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) BTUAM Search for Gwen and Kevin Thanks for signing up to test Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Click here to download. Leave feedback on the pages comments or on my talk page. Thanks Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 23:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC) NEW Updated User Page Now Open Hey Ancient, dont forget to visit the new improved Brandon 10 user page it will be updated later on. Also note that the Brandon 10 series pages will be updated or in ben10 terms UPGRADED to a suitable form . . . ethier that are just more organized or something . . . thanks you sincerely Brandon Tennyson NOTE: This is NOT a personal message if it was there wouldnt be a note here! Georock in Omni-World I asked on your Guests in Omni-World blog 11 days ago if Georock from Tennyson Force (Who is also a wiki-wide alien) could be a guest in Omni-World. He doesn`t have to be in "Rock The Ambura", that was only a suggestion. Plz look into that. Watch Tennyson Force And Like It! 00:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Omni-World Crossover Game Hey Ancy, do you mind if borrow Omni-World for my video game in the future for my 3rd series. I know its kid of early asking but i am desiging it now so leave your comments in my talk page. Thank You! Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Demo 2 Here is the second demo. Enjoy. Let me know if it works or not. Download Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 10:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Demo V2 The other version won't work, hopefully this one will. Good luck Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 11:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Demo 3 Hey, here is the third demo of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Goodluck. Download here Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 07:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Did You Know... Section Removal I was thinking about removing the "Did You Know..." section from the home page. If I also moved the Activity Feed back to the main column, it would make the bottom of the main page seem more even, and would make the Activity Feed work better. What do you think? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Did You Know... Well, I already asked Batking, Brian, and Bink. Batking didn't respond yet, but Bink and Brian both said that they don't think it should stay. There are too many series here. Bink said it was cool when there were 10 series, but now there are too many for that to really work. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 14:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode Title Problem I've decided on a title for my Season 3 finale: The Beginning of the End (two-parter). The only problem is this: you have an episode with the same name, just not a two-parter. I didn't even realize this until after I saved it. Is it okay? It shouldn't cause any major problem. I moved yours to "The Beginning of the End (Sem 10)." I'll move mine to "The Beginning of the End, Part 1..." or "...Part 2 (BTMT)." [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Beware Old George. Beware the Creature Beyond.) 17:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Demo 4 Thanks for signing up to be a tester. Click here to download Demo 4. Thanks. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy!